The invention relates generally to hydraulic motors and actuators and more specifically to a means for facilitating precise control of such devices.
Hydraulic motors and actuators are well known in industry and control of these devices covers as vast spectrum of art ranging from the simple to the ingenious. The machine tool industry utilizes apparatus most similar to the present invention, wherein computers are utilized to operate large machines. These existing systems are generally quite heavy and operate in a stable environment at relatively low speed and without the need for great sensitivity.
There has been demonstrated a need for hydraulic systems that are light weight, produce high power and are precisely controllable. Electro-hydraulic pulse motor (EPM) units are known in the art, however, currently available devices require extremely high resolution and hence an extremely high pulse rate. This critical requirement adds to the cost of such systems in both materials and design.
To utilize the electro-hydraulic pulse motor effectively and efficiently in an airborne or space borne application, a new pilot operated stepping valve has been developed.